The Final Battle
by FanFicBothers
Summary: Cato decides he wants to win like a Victor. But what changes? Please R and R... Rated T because of reasons. Disclaimers: characters may seem OOC, but that's why it is a fan fiction!


Cato grazed his lips over mine. Slowly, he parted his mouth, entering his tongue into mine. This had been going on for about 3 hours. If it weren't for the fact that I had my wrists tied over my head, I would have been running my dagger through his heart. Involuntarily, I emitted a soft moan. He backed away, cocked his head and smirked, pleased. In a fluid movement, he pulled out a long knife and put the tip at the neckline of my shirt. Slowly, drawing out the process, he sliced it off. Being one of the final two tributes, I had just run into the Cornucopia, preparing for the final battle. Instead, I ran right into my enemy. Grasping me in a headlock, he forced me to the ground, released my head, and tied my wrists together. Now, here I hung, waiting for Cato to finish with me, trying to remain dignified. Instead, my own carnal desires took precedence. As he explored my mouth, I thought. All those tributes, dead, and here I was, being molested instead of fighting. He kissed my neck, and then gave me a hickey—and multiple love bites. It was all I could do not to spit in his face. He moved down to my chest. Slowly he kissed me. He had done this before, I had guessed, because he knew what to do. "Girl on fire," he whispered, "Where has all you strength gone? You knew you could not win. I knew it, Panem knew it, and even your sister knew it." That hit a nerve. _Prim, _I thought_, forgive me for failing you._ He glanced at me, knowing he had done the damage he wanted to. He socked me. My ribs already protruded from my abdomen, and a bruise began to form. He backed up and looked at my frail body. Smiling, he looked at his work. _He's sick. _I took a risk and decided to do it. With the little energy I could muster, I swung my legs and kicked him in the stomach. It was worth it. He was provoked. He approached me and untied my wrists, dropping me to the ground. "Fine, if that's how you want it, I'll take you out like a victor. No more fun and games. Better run Katniss, when night falls, I'm on the hunt. Take what you need while you're at it. I've probably got sponsor gifts waiting for me." It was probably true too, he was the favorite. I gathered my dagger, a backpack, and some night-vision goggles. He had broken my bow when he took me captive, and the food was destroyed from the explosion.

I ran. Faster and faster, stumbling throughout the forest, not daring to go into the grassy fields. I picked up berries I knew were safe, and shoved them in my mouth. Not bothering to chew, because I needed nutrients _now. _I managed to find some more and shove them into my backpack, at least having enough to eat later. I found a hole in the ground from the fire balls earlier in the games; the crater was large enough for me to sleep in—with enough room for my backpack. I padded the bottom with dried leaves, and covered myself in them too. I put on the night vision goggles, and waited. I drifted off to sleep.

I slept through the entire next day; I woke just when it started getting dark. I finished off my berries, grabbed my dagger, and went off. I decided if I were going to die, it would shatter him. Like Thresh shattered Clove's head. The cornucopia is where he'd be waiting. But first, he would scan the forest and trees. And he would do that at night. I had to hurry out to the Cornucopia as fast as possible. I tried to stay hidden, covering myself in mud. When I reached the clearing, I climbed up the cornucopia and waited. Knowing there was a camera on me, I said my goodbyes to everyone, telling them I was sorry. When I started talking to prim, I got choked up. _Goodbye, little duck. _And then I started singing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

When I finished, I saw a tiny parachute. This one was different. Instead of silver, it was red and black—with a Capitol seal. The gamemakers had sent it. In it was less than a palm full of nightlock. I would not give Cato the satisfaction of killing me. "Cato!" I called out, knowing he would think it's a trap. I knew he would be lingering near the edges of the clearing. "Cato," I began, slowly, "I just want you to know, though I may die, it will not be at your hands. I know you wanted nothing more than to cause me a painful death. But you won't. In my hands, I have the key to freedom. Enjoy being victor; I hope you see the faces of the innocent children you killed every night in your dreams." I decided to take it slowly, one berry at a time. As I popped one berry in my mouth, Cato came crashing out of the forest and slit his own throat.

I spit out the berry. Blood choked Cato, his body convulsing. I collapsed, and ended up falling off the cornucopia. Crawling towards Cato, I started screaming. Looking at me, his entire upper half a scarlet mess, he whispered, "Thanks, I'll enjoy hell." His body stopped twitching—the way Glimmer's had when I dropped the tracker jacker nest. A cannon went off.

_I was victor._


End file.
